Al Danzón de tus Ojos
by DanieRaven
Summary: ¿Adrien Agreste bailando ballet? Una decision lleva al hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, a un montaje de ballet, pero ¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones del joven? Adrinette


Al Danzón de sus Ojos

Cap. Único?

Hola chico(a)s vengo del Fandom de Jelsa, pero recientemente vi una imagen de Marinette y Adrien en ballet y mi mente dijo vamos hay que hacerlo, espero y lo disfruten.

Disclarmer: Los personajes no son míos, son de sus creadores, y las distribuidoras que pagaron los derechos de autor, yo solo los tome prestados

NOTA: Actual, sin kwamis

* * *

-¿Ballet?- respondí asombrado de la petición que me estaban haciendo, no es que tuviera algo en contra de los hombre que bailaban ese tipo de danza, solo que no iba conmigo- ¿Segura que no hay suplente?

-Entiendo que es muy apresurado- continuo la maestra de dicha clase, que se lleva justo al lado de donde yo practicaba piano- Pero es sabido que tiene cierta instrucción sobre el baile- podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz- es una suerte que este aquí, por favor no tenemos suplente, ni tiempo para que alguno de los novatos logre el montaje

-Pero yo…- No podía rechazarla si me lo suplicaba con tanta desesperación, además de que era cierto que tome clases de baile pero eso fue hace tiempo, y no lo había retomado- Estoy un poco oxidado

Vi como la decepción se formaba en sus ojos, pero era la verdad, vi como volvía a su salón resignada, cuando Nathalie llego hasta mí.

-Adrien- dijo con ese tono monótono que acostumbra- sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero pienso que participar te serviría- dijo llamando mi atención y poniendo una luz de esperanza sobre la bailarina- Como has dicho estas oxidado en ese tipo de bailes, por lo que volver no estaría de más- vi como tocaba unas teclas en su pantalla digital que siempre traía consigo, y donde solía poner mi horario, antes de entregármela, había escrito una nota

" _Bailar música clásica te ayudaría con tu otro estilo, además de que te daría una buena excusa para que tu padre no nos descubra"_

No había pensado en eso, desde hace un tiempo mi amigo Nino había sido contratado como DJ en un centro nocturno donde el Break Dance era lo mejor se hacía, cuando lo acompañe por primera vez me enamore del baile, en esa misma ocasión Nathalie me descubrió llegando tarde, siendo un poco compresiva, me cubrió de mi padre y de alguna forma logro contratar a un instructor de ese baile urbano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Desde entonces no había ido con Nino, pero me había comentado que se acercaba un evento de estilo libre, me había emocionado bastante y trataba de pulir mi técnica, pero no tenía mucho tiempo dado que no podía hacerlo en mi casa, Nathalie tenía razón si aceptaba practicar ballet, talvez me apoyara en el Break Dance, además de que tendría donde practicar sin ser descubiertos

-Tienes razón- dije tras mis breves momentos de reflexión- no lo había considerado

Vi como la cara de la bailarina se iluminaba, no paraba de agradecerme, y me llevo al salón donde practicaría, era amplio con una pared completamente en espejo, me dijo rápidamente que estaban montando la cenicienta y que tomaría el papel del príncipe, eso me desconcertó, dado que no había mencionado que fue el principal quien se había lesionado, intente disuadirla de que ese papel podría dárselo a alguien de sus alumnos que por mí no había problema en hacer un papel secundario.

-Lo siento joven Agreste- contesto un poco ofendida- pero ninguno de los jóvenes queda con la bailarina principal, tanto en altura como complexión- di una rápida ojeada, pude entender su punto, la mayoría de los chicos eran como uno o dos años más jóvenes que yo, además de que eran un poco más delgados, parecían quedar con la chicas, que eran más o menos de su misma edad- Hablando de ella- continuo como si recordara algo- ¿porque Marinette aún no vuelve?

Parecía que esa frase le había dado entrada, una joven de mi edad, no era mucho más alta que el resto que la clase, pero como pude distinguir en su andar, lleva tiempo practicando este arte, así que sus movimientos serian difíciles de seguir por alguien de casi su misma estatura.

Llevaba su cabello negro sujeto en un moño bastante ajustado, con un semblante bastante serio, pero pude notar un deje de preocupación, di por hecho que era por su compañero lastimado.

-He de suponer que ella es Marinette- afirme sin dejarla de ver, era bonita ni como negarlo, pero era más bien la delicadez de sus movimientos incluso al solo caminar lo que me evitaba quitarle la mirada de encima

-Marinette- dijo feliz la profesora- hemos conseguido quien baile contigo- me hizo un gesto para que me acercara- Adrien Agreste, ella es Marinette, nuestra cenicienta

-Un gusto- conteste extendiéndole la mano a forma de saludo, el cual correspondió instantáneamente- espero estar a la altura de la obra

-Igual- consto, y mientras retiraba su mano, me dio una rápida ojeada- ¿No has calentado?

-Amm- dije un poco avergonzado- no, lo siento, apenas me decían lo básico

Justo en ese momento, llego Nathalie con ropa un poco más flexible para poder practicar, corrí a cambiarme, mientras ella se quedó hablando con la profesora, seguramente negociando, el que me quedara después, una vez que volví, me informo que me quedaría una hora después de cada clase para poder practicar lo visto, lo agradecí y me fui a calentar no recordaba muy bien pero Marinette llego a mi rescate, ella era realmente flexible.

Conversamos realmente poco, estábamos realmente centrados en los movimientos, me veía bastante torpe en relación a ella y esperaba poder mejorar para el día de la presentación, me dio varios consejos antes de irse, estaba agotado, pero ahora podía bailar break dance, así que sin remordimientos, puse la música, y comencé a bailar, ciertamente, esto era más fácil que el Ballet.

…

Llevaba una semana practicando, realmente yo estaba asombrado de que pudiera alcanzar el ritmo de la clase lo cual era bueno, dado que nos quedaba semana y media para lograrlo por completo, logre aprender la mayoría de las secuencia, pero se me dificultaba un poco los momentos en los que tenía que salir con Marinette, era muy buena, así que seguirle el ritmo era más complicado, sin embargo ella me ayudaba bastante; era bastante dulce y compresiva en ese aspecto gracias a eso había recuperado algo de flexibilidad lo que cual me permitía hacer piruetas distintas en el break dance, algunas veces tuve miedo de que alguien me descubriera, dado que algunos de mis movimientos era un poco más fuertes de lo que deberían, pero parecían atribuirlo a mi falta de práctica.

Nino me confirmo que este fin de semana se realizaba el evento de Free Style, lo cual me hizo practicar más por las tardes además de ir convenciendo a Nathalie de permitirme asistir, no se negó dado que mi padre saldría de la ciudad esos días, por lo que para el viernes todo estaba listo.

Cuando salía de bañarme para prepararme para salir, distinguí en mi cama un algo negro que al acercarme pude notar que era un conjunto de color negro con verde, con una nota en ella.

" _Espero y te diviertas, recuerda que nadie debe reconocerte, con esto pasaras bastante desapercibido_

 _Nathalie"_

Era una chaqueta negra, sin mangas con el forro de dentro en un color verde neón, un par de tenis del mismo tono de verde, una camisola con pantalonera en negro, cuando me la puse me quedaba perfecto, y note que el gorro de la chaqueta tenía unas curiosas ojeras de gato.

Salí evitando usando los puntos ciegos del sistema de seguridad, no es que me preocupaba de que me vieran salir pero era consciente de que si las cámaras me captaban mi padre, aunque estuviera del otro lado del planeta, encontraría la forma de volverme encerrar, ya era un logro que me permitiera asistir a clases fuera de casa, ni imaginar el cómo se pondría si supiera de esto.

Ya estaba bastante lejos de casa cuando deje de correr, aun me faltaba un poco de camino cuando sonó mi móvil era Nino, el cual solo me cuestiono mi ubicación ya que quería alcanzarme para no llegar solo hasta el centro nocturno, empecé solo a caminar mientras llegaba mi amigo dado que no quería mantenerme quieto por la adrenalina que aun tenia por mi anterior carrera, no fueron más que unos cuantos minutos cuando apareció Nino.

-Hola hermano- Saludo mientras levantaba su mano para que la recibiera- Espero que hayas practicado que este evento es grande

-Claro Nino- dije mientras comenzamos a caminar- Esta noche voy con todo

-Hablando de eso- contesto de forma un poco nerviosa- No deberías usar tu nombre- mi cara inmediatamente hizo un gesto de incomprensión- No te ofendas pero ya sabes tu papá- se apresuró aclararse- además de que casi todos los bailarines usan un apodo o algo así

-Tienes razón- dije tras sus palabras- ¿Alguna idea?

Duramos un rato pensando en un mote, miramos alrededor en busca de algo que nos sirviera, de repente Nino me vio con detenimiento justo de hablar

-¿Chat Noir?- siguió analizando mi atuendo un segundo más- ¡Chat Noir!

-Nino- dije sin comprender- ¿A qué viene eso?

Señalo con la mirada las orejas de mi capucha, era el apodo perfecto. Seguimos nuestro camino el cual se nos hizo más ligero dado que pasamos la mitad del camino platicando.

-Bien Chat- dijo una vez que llegamos a la parte trasera por la que él solía entrar- Una vez dentro te dejare en donde están los participantes, de allí estarás solo amigo

Entramos por un pasillo bastante amplio, con varios cables, a ambos lados, Nino me dejo en un área que simulaba un cuarto, no tenía ventanas ni puertas y solo estaban los muros, era bastante grande había cerca de 20 personas allí entre chicos y chicas, algo que me llamo la atención fue que parecían estar por grupo, me tomo por sorpresa pensando que a mayoría serian bailarines solitarios como yo, quise deducir que competirían uno a uno de lo contrario está perdido

-Miren chicos- dijo de repente una voz, a mi espalda y pronto sentí como tiraban de mi capucha- Tenemos un lindo gatito por aquí

-Ver a un gato negro es de mala suerte- Conteste a su burla mientras me libraba de su agarre y giraba para verlo- Aunque por lo que veo, la mala suerte ya hizo su trabajo

El muchacho era solo un poco más alto que yo, pero era evidentemente más fornido, tenía su rostro parcialmente cubierto con alguna pintura verde que medio ocultaba su rostro, un rápido análisis a sus demás compañeros, todos tenían su rostro medio cubierto

-Bien gatito- dijo evidentemente ofendido- Vemos si como maúllas, bailas

-Veamos que tienes Goliat

Acepte rápidamente el reto, había tratado de mantener mi cara parcialmente oculta por la sombra de la capucha, pero sabía que en un movimiento en falso podría significar mi identidad descubierta, aun así no podía dejarme intimidar, aquí no había expectativas que cumplir, creo que eso me dio un poco de coraje para poder contestarle a esos matones.

-¿Podrían comportarse?- la voz de una chica sonó de algún lado, de la nada, una chica vestida de rojo a excepción de su pantalonera de color negro, pude distinguir la temática de mariquita en su atuendo, complementado a la perfección con su cabello oscuro en dos coletas, pero eso no era lo que importaba, ya que como su fuera la dueña del lugar, la gente abrió paso hacia nosotros- Si van a pelear, háganlo en la pista de baile- se giró hacia _Goliat_ – Faraón, deja de asustar a los novatos eso no te dará la victoria, así que vete a calentar- Faraón, solo refunfuño y se alejó entonces ella volteo a mí-Y tu gatito conmigo

La seguí dado que todos los presentes volvían a lo suyo, me guio a un rincón de la estancia donde estaba un chico pelirrojo, terminando de pintar a otra chica

-Oye amm…- tartamudee un poco, pero esa chica un misterio y no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, soy Chat Noir

-No te apures- contesto mientras esperaba a que el pelirrojo terminara su trabajo- Siempre hace lo mismo a los novatos, piensa que podrá ganar unas cuantas rondas de esa forma- volvió su rostro hacia el muchacho para ver su progreso- Vamos

-LadyBug- respondió el chico apenas la vio, y fue entonces que reparo en mi- Otro novato

-¿Cómo es que deducen que soy novato?- dije un tanto ofendido, en menos de cinco minutos, había detectado mi falta de experiencia y eso parecía solo atraer problemas- ¿Qué les dice que solo es que soy nuevo en el sitio?

-No maquillaste la parte de debajo de tus ojos- respondió simplemente el pelirrojo- Si no lo haces y tu capucha cae los focos te atontaran, el reflejo no te dejara ver- siguió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Ahora siéntate

Obedecí, era un detalle que no había previsto, por eso el Faraón y su sequito estaban pintados, incluso viendo bien todos allí lo estaban, parecía que este chico tenía como trabajo hacerlo, o tal vez lo hacía como favor a los novatos como yo o tenía que ver con LadyBug, de cualquier forma, evite que me quitara la capucha, el pareció entender, ya que no hizo ningún comentario y comenzó su tarea.

Tenía razón me sentía más cómodo de esta manera, así podía levantar la cabeza sin miedo a que algo malo pasara. Apenas me acerque para poder hablar con mi salvadora, pero llamaron a que saliéramos a la pista.

El sitio por dentro era bastante grande, la pista por si sola podía medi metros, además de que tenía espacio para mesas, mismas que ya estaban ocupadas, una barra, y la cabina de Nino sin que se sintiera apretado.

-Muy bien amigos- dijo de repente la voz de Nino- Viene el evento principal de esta noche- la multitud aplaudió tan fuerte que se hizo una pausa- Y para aquellos despistados que no sabes de que hablo es simple- se oyó un giro de disco antes de que siguiera- Las personas que acaban de ingresar son expertos bailarines, sacaremos el nombre de cuatro de ellos y tendrá que bailar, pero cualquiera de los otros puede retarle- Continuo explicando Nino, lo cual me dio cierto alivio- Pero hay reglas, después de tres veces que pierdes un reto, quedas descalificado- sentí como varios bailarines se miraban entre si- Solo son retos uno a uno- eso me dejo respirar- Nada de contacto físico agresivo, todo es bailando, y el ganador se llevara a casa un premio en efectivo y un par de boletos para el estreno de la película que prefiera- Nuevamente la multitud se hizo notar, mientras el chico pelirrojo nos pasaba una hoja y una pluma a cada uno- Bien una vez aclarado, le pediré a los participante que coloquen su nombre es la caja que está en el extremo de la pista- Escribí rápidamente para entregarlo, la caja fue retirada por una muchacha para después llevarla cabina- Bien el primer bailarín es… Black Cupid, a la pista- un joven con un traje negro con un corazón se adelantó- Le acompaña… Volpina- una chica de naranja y un traje bastante ajustado se posiciono acompañada de chiflidos del público masculino- Tambien va… Time Crash- Otra chica pero más bajita que Volpina, con un traje negro con verde olivo, en su cabeza llevaba una capucha con un estampado holográfico del mismo verde- Es la noche de las chicas parece ser… Princess Fragance- una muchacha de casi la misma altura que Time Crash pero mas menuda completo el grupo, usaba un conjunto negro con rosado, donde su pantalonera era lo bastante bombacha de la cadera para dar la ilusión de falda- Semi finalista en nuestro evento anterior, bien a dar lo mejor.

La música empezó a sonar y los seleccionaron empezaron a lucirse pero no por demasiado tiempo, ya que de los que no había sido seleccionados empezaron a retar, la primera en caer fue Volpina, LadyBug, ni bien había comenzado la reto y en dos movimientos la dejo fuera, después le siguió Black Cupid que fue vencido curiosamente por Time Crash, era difícil decidir a quien retar, ya que no los conocía, pero entonces el Faraón tomo el lugar que había dejado Black Cupid, esa era mi oportunidad, ese chico me las debía, apenas lo tuve cerca lo empecé a retar, después de dos o tres movimientos lo deje fuera, me vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero no me importo, le había demostrado que con Chat Noir nadie se mete.

Seguí bailando, y varios chicos y chicas trataron de ganarme, lograron sacarme una vez pero pude mantenerme bastante bien, después de unos 20 minutos, solo habíamos quedado, LadyBug, Princess Fragance, una chica de cabello castaño y traje morado y un chico bastante alto con un atuendo de colores cafés.

-Bien daremos un descanso a los chicos- dijo Nino cortando la música- Los que quedaron descalificados, son bienvenidos a ver lo que sigue, mientras que los finalistas, por favor vuelvan a tras bambalinas

Hicimos caso, me senté lo más rápido posible sentía mi piernas como gelatina, y por lo que note no era el único, los demás también tomaron asiento

-Felicidades- hablo una voz que nos hizo voltear a la puerta- Fue un gran espectáculo- nos volteó a ver uno a uno, todos obvio con nuestra cara pintada, sin revelarla por completo- Verán para la siguiente ronda, harán algo diferente, ya se está informando al público como será- continuo como si nada- Podrán ser retos de varios a uno-eso nos sorprendió, si bien era cierto que se suele hacer entre amigos o en competencias informales, en algo serio nunca se había visto, y por supuesto que nunca había participado en algo así- Pero solo podrán ser entre su mismo género- era obvio que quería que quedara un chico y una chica para la final, eso siempre atraía público- Bien es hora de que continúen

Salimos nuevamente, la música sonó de nuevo, Princess Fragance inmediatamente fue contra LadyBug, pero la chica castaña se unió a la pelinegra y fue lo que pude ver antes de empezar a defenderme del chico que empezó a retarme apenas me vio distraído, era bueno lo tenía que admitir, pero su tamaño le quitaba agilidad y flexibilidad que yo tenía de sobra por el ballet, hice varios movimientos aprovechándome de eso para defenderme, cuando de la nada, la castaña apareció solo para rematarlo

-Lady WiFi acaba de rematar a Stone ganador del año pasado- anuncio Nino, no me había dado cuenta que también decía quién iba saliendo, a lo mejor era porque ya éramos menos- Quedan el dúo de Lady, que son la tres veces ganadora LadyBug y la sub campeona Lady Wifi- eso significaba problemas para mí, eran amigas, y buenas bailarinas, que obvio iban a este tipo de eventos, ya que se había hecho de un nombre, y era reconocidas- Y contra todo pronóstico el novato Chat Noir

Fue justo cuando sentí la sangre pesada, eran dos contra uno, ellas fácilmente podían unirse contra mí, tal vez no las dos a la vez pero era seguro que se turnarían para atacarme, cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando la chica de morado, Lady Wifi, según entendí, reto a su amiga, sin siquiera prestarme atención, realmente eran buenas, de hecho estuve a punto de retirarme de solo verlas bailar, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque de la nada Lady Wifi, fue a que se retiró.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- comento Nino bastante consternado- Lady Wifi, se retiró para dejar pelear a Chat Noir contra LadyBug

Apenas termino de decir eso, porque os ojos de todos ya estaban sobre nosotros, ya que LadyBug apenas la habían liberado había sobre de mí, y Dios sí que era buena, realmente su técnica era demasiado pulida, como si levara años, por supuesto que yo no me quedaba atrás, pero era una competencia dura, ambos teníamos la complexión para hacer piruetas y nos valíamos de eso, ninguno de los dos quería perder, pero esto ya no era un duelo de habilidades, se convirtió en un duelo de resistencia, era obvio en que ella era mejor que yo, era más flexible lo que le permitía paso elaborados, pero yo era más fuerte por lo que hacer piruetas y estáticos me era más sencillo que para ella, ya no me importaba el lugar, ni el premio, ni cuantas personas nos estaban viendo, lo único que tenía mi atención era la chica con la que estaba bailando.

Después de un rato ambos estábamos cansados, pero note bajo su gorra el destello de la determinación en sus ojos azules

-My Lady-Le lance una sonrisa coqueta, como respondiendo a su desafío- No la dejare ganar tan fácil

Nos acercamos y empezamos a bailar en perfecta sintonía, como si lleváramos tiempo de conocernos, como si hubieras montado una coreografía, mientras a cada uno se le agotaban los pasos, y así fue como me gano, dos movimientos que no supe responder, rompiendo nuestra coreografía me dejaron fuera.

-La ganadora- respondió Nino después de unos segundos-LadyBug- la gente reacciono y empezaron con el típico vitoreó- Con eso damos por concluido, el evento, dejamos más música para que los presentes también se diviertan.

Vi como la chica se retiraba en dirección a su amiga, por lo que trate de emparejarla, pero en eso mi móvil sonó

-¿Nathalie?- Conteste tratando de hablar lo más pegado a micrófono para que nadie me escuchara- Paso algo, aún es temprano y…

-Tu padre viene en camino- soltó sin más- Al parecer un evento se canceló y volvió, tienes 15 minutos

Apenas colgó, mande un mensaje a mi amigo y emprendí carrera a casa, sabía que era peligro, pero no me quedaba de otra, no pasaban taxis a esa hora y sería demasiado arriesgado acercarme en coche a mi casa, a medio camino las piernas no me ayudaban demasiado, había bailado antes de salir del club, y no me había descansado, solo quería ser capaz de trepar por los muros sin ser descubierto.

Según lo el tiempo que me habían dado y lo que supuse había estado corriendo aún me quedaban escasos minutos para trepar, alcance a visualizar unos faros de coche justo antes de dar mi último brinco hacia el techo que me dejaba directo en mi habitación, pero faltaba evitar unas cuentas cámaras y era cuestión de nada, para que papá decidiera ir a verme como hacia cada vez que volvía de un viaje.

Apenas logrado, me envolví en mis sabanas, tratando de esconder lo más posible de mi cuerpo, fingiendo dormir, cuando la puerta se abrió y sentí a mi padre sentarse en mi cama, debía mantenerme calmado, esperando que no notara que estaba más cubierto que lo normal, o que tal vez mi ventana estaba demasiado abierta, pero nada sucedió, cuando note que se había ido, entre a mi baño para quitarme la pintura de la cara, y ponerme algo mas cómodo, definitivamente todo había valido la pena.

…

El día de la presentación había llegado, por lo sorprendente que parezca, Gabriel Agreste esta entre el público de una presentación de ballet, si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto era lo que necesitaba para pasar tiempo de caridad con mi papá, creo que nunca lo hubiera dejado.

Las escenas eran cortas, pero en las que yo y Marinette salíamos eran las más extensas, y eso era lo que me mantenía nervioso, porque una gran parte trascurría con solo nosotros dos en el escenario, durante los ensayos habíamos logrado coordinarnos bastante bien, dado que ella se quedaba a practicar conmigo después de la clase, pero no era como cuando baile con LadyBug, esa chica no había logrado salir de mi cabeza, esos momentos, donde la música nos guiaba creando un montaje perfecto.

Marinette era un poco más estricta con los pasos, precisa y sin esa chispa de improvisar, aunque a mí el lado coqueto no se presentaba sin la seguridad de mi capucha de Chat, era seguro que no me podía arriesgar a improvisar.

Cuando todo empezó, note como todos los estudiantes hacían su mejor esfuerzo pero, en los momentos en que Cenicienta bailaba se llevaba las miradas, lucia como una princesa, tome mi lugar para un montaje corto con otros dos chicos, no era muy complicado y el enfoque no estaba completamente sobre mí, lo cual agradecía de cierta manera.

Dejamos que la historia siguiera avanzando, pronto serían los montajes con Marinette, y esos nos mantenían en su mayoría como foco principal.

Cuando empezó lo del baile había otras personas alrededor nuestro, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir los movimientos ensayados para no equivocarme, pero cuando mi mirada conecto con la azul de ella algo paso, y pude sentirme más seguro, fue igual que cuando baile contra LadyBug, todo parecía como si nada, pero ¿Por qué?

Era obvio que no estaba bailando con ella, estaba con mi compañera de ballet, esto nunca nos había pasado, y debía de haber una razón.

Siguió la historia, hasta la parte donde Cenicienta y su príncipe se reencuentran, pero esta vez mientras bailábamos, me encontraba tan perdido en sus ojos que cuando la tuve cerca exclame

-My Lady

Ella se exalto un poco pero no dejo que eso la afectara hasta que nuevamente estuvimos lo bastante cerca para hablar

-Estas lleno de sorpresas Gatito

* * *

Fin?

Dejen su review y posiblemente suba una segunda parte, continuando donde me quede, espero les haya gustado


End file.
